Bold Disobedience
by Nako13yeh
Summary: The supposedly uneventful trip to Alfheim becomes a struggle as a timid Loki tries to fit into the confusing world of Elves. Despite Freyr's assurance about their kindness, Loki finds out just how a graceful race can still be as unrestrained and unruly as an Aesir when a particularly disobedient Elf makes an impression that will change his life forever. NOSlash!
1. Chapter 1 - Excursion

**Title:** Bold Disobedience

 **Summary:** The supposedly uneventful trip to Alfheim becomes a struggle as a timid Loki tries to fit into the confusing world of Elves. Despite Freyr's assurance about their kindness, Loki finds out just how a graceful race can still be as unrestrained and unruly as an Aesir when a particularly disobedient Elf makes an impression that will change his life forever.

 **Warning:** Psychological Insecurity, Anxiety, Violence, Physical Abuse, Gender Inequality, Racism, Mild Trauma, and Graphic Depictions of Death.

 **A/N:** _Elves_ in this story are inspired by Tolkien's LoTR/Hobbit, but are factual to Norse Mythology/Marvel.

 **PS:** No Slash!

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1 – Excursion**

"You did not consult me."

"Should I have?"

"I am your wife."

"So you are." He agreed. "Was it wise?"

"You are asking me that?" She grimaced. "I never did like some of your decisions."

"It _is_ too late for that."

"Your temper rules you," Frigga commented as she stood by the balcony door. "Was it a punishment for that incident at court a week ago?"

"My dear wife," Odin smiled. "You are wrong if you think I am doing this because of that silly skirmish with goats and servants running across the hall covered in dry leaves and mud."

"Is that so?" She goaded.

"It was a welcome distraction," He amended. "The trade far up east of Vanaheim was going nowhere."

"It could have gone better."

"If it did not involve your loud eldest and his mischievous younger brother, it would have been easier to forgive and laugh at."

"Do not look at me." She sneered in jest. "They also came from you."

Odin lapsed into silence.

Frigga crept next to her husband and wrapped her hands around his arm in familiar comfort. She felt his disturbance as he lowered his gaze and reached for her hand. Unspoken regrets were between them, but Frigga was used to it.

"Was it wise?"

"You sent our youngest son to an unfamiliar land." Frigga expressed. "I think that is punishment in itself. It is up to you to think whether it was wise or not."

"It is not a punishment." Odin defended. "And Alfheim is hardly unfamiliar to him. I have brought him and Thor there countless times."

"Briefly," She stated.

"The boy must learn how to socialize." He grimaced. "He is too idle, timid and faint of heart. This trip will bring him out of hiding. Freyr will make sure he is safe."

"If you say so."

"Frigga, Loki is halfway past the borders of the mountain and will meet with the Elven patrol in a day or two. I will not recall them unless necessary. Let the boy explore. If he is lucky, he will see Dwarves along the mountain. You know how immersed he is with such tales and lore."

"And his escorts?" She argued.

"What of them?"

"You think it was wise that Thor, his friends, Tyr and a small portion of the army is suitable to accompany Loki past the mountains?"

"Asgard needed some peace and quiet."

"Liar," Frigga snorted.

"I wanted time alone with my Queen," Odin teased.

"You've thought of everything."

"That is why I am King."

Despite being assured that Loki was going to be fine, there was still a large amount of doubt weighing heavily in Frigga's chest. She had the gift of foresight, yet there was only so much that she could see. She only hoped it won't change her sweet and shy little child that she won't be able to recognize him when he returns.

* * *

 **oOo**

He was not a child!

But he was being treated like one.

While all of Asgard enjoyed their peaceful days, Loki traveled on a horse and was subjected to ridicule from Thor and his infuriating friends. They regaled humorous tales of his fighting and knack for magic that it caught on with the other warriors. It was not a pleasant experience when one was all alone.

Loki was _indeed_ having the worst week of his life.

"It was hilarious!"

"He was flailing about with his weapon!"

"Of course he was!" Thor joined. "He is too thin to carry a broadsword!"

"Njal nearly collapsed laughing at the scene!"

"Even Ludin could not hold it!"

"Meldun was not sure if he should pity Thor's brother or not."

"Poor Meldun."

"More like poor Loki!"

The warriors laughed hard at that.

They overlapped each other with tales of his fight with one of Tyr's men. Out of a dare, Meldun became his opponent. It was an embarrassing and unfair fight that it became one of the most amusing tales to regale during expeditions. Good thing Meldun was transferred to the Southern guard and away from Tyr's men. The poor man now became another amusement and he hated Loki for it.

"I remember how he nearly ran across the clearing."

"He also showered his opponent with flowers he conjured!"

"But he evaded it nicely."

"He did win that time."

"Aye," Thor laughed. "Only because his opponent was too shocked to strike!"

Everyone howled.

It made Loki want to retreat further into despair.

If only Thor knew how disagreeable his methods were at helping him gain confidence, things would be easier. In fact, it was bringing him closer to silence. He was meek and timid for a reason, but he wasn't invalid.

Only his confidence was battered and his parents thought a trip up the mountain to see Dwarves and Elves would help him. They also had the gall to suggest that Thor spend time with him, but Loki refused to accept it. It was either he goes alone or he wouldn't go at all.

" _Nay."_

" _I am not allowing you without an escort." Odin argued. "My word is final."_

" _I am not saying I do not need one, Father." Loki claimed. "I am only saying I do not want Thor to join me. You said you wanted me to enjoy this trip."_

" _I do not understand why you are averse to your brother's presence."_

" _Do you want me to list the reasons?"_

Odin had looked at him with irritation, but Loki knew he had won that argument.

His father had accepted his proposal but decided that Thor and his friends are the one to escort him instead. Loki wasn't amused but he knew as soon as he reached the Elven patrol, he would be free of his brother's presence.

"We stop here!" Tyr ordered.

Night was near.

Their horses were rested and the camp was set up.

Tyr had ordered several warriors to patrol the area. The Elven patrol would most likely meet with them at that intended area which meant Loki would be free of the warriors jesting soon. He sat beneath the tree and busied himself with exploring his handbag as he listened to the warriors jest.

"Kodran, when do you think we will meet the patrol?" Njal wondered as he poked the fire. "I could feel Tyr's irritation from here."

"They should have been here earlier."

"So they are late."

"Of course they are late, Njal." Kodran chuckled. "What did you expect, they are Elves. Here I thought they had more sense than to have us waiting and fooling with Tyr."

"Tyr never did like Elves." Ludin murmured. "Too graceful for his tastes."

"They _are_ comely." Fandral smirked.

Loki grimaced.

He truly did not want to hear them start about Elven beauty in comparison to an Aesir, because as soon as they begin they would not stop. Loki was even sure that if they continued on as they are, they might even reach the topic about Dwarf women and maybe even add Vanir beauty and later on insult Jotnar looks.

He was lucky they did not follow up Fandral's jest.

"Mayhaps their patrol was attacked." Gilli stated. "I heard there were Elven maidens along the patrol. They probably dragged their men down."

Loki had to roll his eyes at that one.

"There are maidens on patrol!?" Njal chuckled. "You jest!"

"He does not." Thor smiled. "I have seen them before during Council in Alfheim."

"Oh, you are lucky!" Fandral smiled.

"I can vouch for their beauty."

"Tell us more."

Loki wanted to intervene into their conversation.

He wanted to tell Thor's warrior friends that his brother wasn't even paying attention to the Council meeting or anything about trade negotiations. Surely if asked, Thor will falter for his main focus was the beauty women had to offer.

Loki never understood that thought.

Sure he found women attractive, but not to the point he would ask for their hand. He would rather find a worthy company, and it did not fall short on women alone. Truth be told, man or woman, he'd be happy with either who has a brain and shared his love for mischief.

"I heard there are half of them in a patrol." Gilli grimaced. "Quite a thing to see."

"And some in _this_ Elven patrol." Ludin nodded.

"I heard they are as tough as Lady Sif." Kodran grinned.

"Are they?" She smirked.

"I do not think anyone can be as tough as our Lady Sif," Thor defended. "Any who would oppose her would earn a battle in their hands."

Loki ignored them.

The way they spoke of matters that they know nothing about was irritating.

He had never interacted with Elves that much before. Loki had only ever been with Elves at arms-length when they offered him beverages or when they told him to meet at the dining area, or the meeting room in Alfheim. It was never a conversation with them, but Loki found them absolutely _fascinating_.

Who wouldn't?

The Ljósálfar or the Light Elves were known to be fairer than the sun, alluring in all ways, loved archery, dweller of trees and had as much stamina and agility as an Aesir. They also have an extensive library about Seidr.

But in Asgard, they were also known as weak and lowly people.

As often enough, Loki was insulted to be half an elf instead of pure Aesir. Even Thor joined in on the jest, but when it went too far, he defended Loki ten-fold which made Loki's heart swell.

"Do you wish for company?"

"Nay."

"Come now, Loki."

"Go away."

"What are you doing?" Thor plopped down next to him.

"Go back to your friends." Loki said as he took out a book from his handbag. "I am busy."

Thor was used to Loki's little habits.

Of course his brother brought a book! It was impossible for him not to. Loki was not much of an outdoor person when it came to adventures. Thor happily leaned towards his brother to irritate him, and Loki looked up to see Thor grinning with his bright blue eyes shining at him.

"Are you excited?"

"Nay," Loki lied.

"Good," He grinned. "Why Father and Mother insisted on you spending time with the Elves, I know not why. They are not at all exciting. Sure they are fair to look at, but there is not much to brag of their people."

"You should not say that."

"Why not?"

"We are near the borders of Alfheim up the mountain. You should not say such fool thoughts when you yourself have yet to see their prowess. You have also heard from Lord Freyr that the Elves have their own strengths."

"I have not heard anything promising."

"They have their own patrols along their borders." Loki grimaced. "And their women fight."

"So?"

"You are cruel," He hissed.

"I do not envy you. Brother." Thor chuckled. "I am glad I do not have to endure days with the Alfar and have them sing songs and dance around the fire. But I think you will fit well with them, given your— ah, structure…"

"You are not far from being a dwarf yourself." Loki mumbled.

"Tyr believes they will be here on the morrow."

"Good." Loki shut his book, unable to read. "Now go away."

"Suit yourself," Thor shrugged. "Sleep now."

Loki felt unhappy.

All of his excitement to see Dwarves or Elves was gone thanks to Thor and his friends' perception of them. He also wasn't happy with parting from Thor. His brother was his protector, his friend and brother. He had always been there for him and even if there were jests here and there, Thor never actually disappointed him to the point he would give up.

He was beginning to doubt this little trip will help him.

"Go to sleep, Loki." Thor insisted.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Loki whispered.

"In a while."

Thor noticed Loki's uneasiness and understood what it meant.

"I will be here." He assured.

Loki nodded and settled himself nicely on the ground and took out a sheet to cover himself with. He used his handbag as a pillow and closed his eyes.

The night went by quickly.

Yet Loki could not rest quietly.

He lay awake for hours until his exhaustion had taken him. It was only until he heard voices and the light blinding his eyes did he awaken groggily. Morning… He was still tired having slept so little, but the camp was still there and the other warriors were scattered about tending to their jobs.

He lay there and looked around to see Tyr speaking with someone.

His emerald eyes widened.

It was an Elf.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Liked it so far?  
Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Elven Patrol

**oOo**

 **Chapter 2 – Elven Patrol**

The hooded figure rode silently on his horse as he listened to the other Elves complain about their rather _easy_ duty. Truth be told, he wanted to whine along with, but his senses said otherwise. Besides, he knew better than to annoy—

"QUIET!"

—Lord Tadion.

He shook his head as he silently laughed as they were scolded.

Anything could attract trolls, dark dwarves and brigands in the area. They had to keep their voices down. They already made the mistake to linger at Valfaer glade with the Elves residing there, and they did not want to make another one.

"I will hear no more of this carping," Tadion glared. "We are only here as an escort."

"For a whining child," Limoleth stated.

"For their Prince," Cadhron corrected.

"Aye, one who I might add, is not yet of majority."

"I do not see your point, Limoleth." He laughed. "He is not a child in swaddling clothes,"

"He is _still_ a child."

The hooded figure rolled his eyes.

He was thankful for being at the back of the patrol with the twins, Felweth and Faerwen. Being near Cadhron and Limoleth in their mischievous squabble was horrible. He was glad Lord Tadion insisted Ethlon and Hurian be the forward scouts, they were just as terrible as Limoleth and Saeldur when it came to verbal arguments.

"Not enjoying this trip, are you?" One of the twins asked.

"Should I?"

"Lord Freyr wanted you to enjoy this."

"Ah," He chuckled. "Riding with arguing elves is fun?"

"The noise will die down."

"Sure, try and convince yourself with that."

"Be lucky we are behind the patrol, Silver."

 _Now_ he was sure it was Faerwen, the eldest twin.

They may look alike and wore clothes of the same design, but Faerwen was far more sociable than his stern and quiet little brother. Faerwen was also the one who named him Silver for being so persuasive and it stuck to the entire patrol. Besides, Felweth's tree broach was a dead giveaway.

"I highly doubt it." Aeroniel scoffed.

"Why, may I ask, my Lady?" Silver joined.

"Do not play coy," She scolded. "The second Prince seems far older than his brother. Handsome the eldest son of the King of Asgard may be, but a man-child he is."

The patrol laughed.

It wasn't only the Aesir who were annoyed with the arrangements of escorting Loki. Even they protested against his arrival. They don't know him and had immediately assumed he was as boisterous and irritating as his older brother.

"I have seen him in court," Aeroniel giggled.

"Truly?" Saeldur gaped.

"Aye, he answered a question mightily well for one so young." She grinned. "But I had to leave for a patrol and did not see what happened after."

"So you know nothing else?"

"None at all."

"Perhaps we should ask our valiant Elven Commander." Limoleth smiled. "He may be able to help us with our dilemma."

"I have no _need_ to entertain young Elves." Tadion mumbled.

"Then let our Captain speak." Saeldur suggested.

"You ask too much," Cadhron laughed. "I may be the Captain of this patrol, but only have I heard rumors. I was not present that day, unlike our lovely second in command, Lady Aeroniel."

"I will not cater to such whims!"

"Norns," Tadion silently begged. "What did I do to deserve this patrol?"

Silver wanted to smack his face into a tree.

This was an old game of theirs where they will address each other by their titles instead of their proper names, and he did not want to be part of that. He lowered his hood farther to hide his long golden hair as they neared the campsite.

"It is too early in the morning for this," Felweth sighed.

"Aye," His twin agreed. "At least Lord Tadion isn't baying for blood yet."

Cadhron, Aeroniel, Saeldur and Limoleth had brought their horses together and engaged in a rather irritating conversation of what the Prince would be like. Lord Tadion was prepared to separate them until he was dragged into a wager. Lord Tadion may be a good and valiant Commander, but he had a weakness for wagers.

"Lord Tadion," Silver called and pointed. "Riders."

The Elves halted.

Two horses approached.

"Ethlon, Hurian." Tadion addressed. "What have you found?"

"The Aesir are camped by the forest edge," Ethlon pointed. "Just beyond the Hàremìr path. Some of them are patrolling the area and are awaiting our arrival."

"We scouted further east, but found nothing else." Hurian added.

Tadion urged his horse forward.

"Follow!" He ordered. "We have already dallied too long. Let us not give the Aesir room to complain and proof of our rumored ineptitude. We ride!"

Silver lowered his hood further and rode stiffly.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Nay."

"We cannot leave you on your own." Saeldur insisted. "At least take one warrior with you."

"I will go with you." Aeroniel glared.

"Nay," Tadion refused.

"I am your second in Command, I must go."

"You _are_ my second in Command." He proudly said. "But I will not risk your life should we both be attacked, which is highly unlikely. But I want you here with the patrol to take control should anything happen."

"Then take Cadhron." Saeldur suggested.

"Nay, he knows the lay of the land farther out than Aeroniel."

"But, my Lord."

"I know you do not trust the Aesir, Saeldur, but you must learn to try and do so. The same can be said for you, Limoleth." Tadion saw her sulking in the corner. "It would do no good to ignore them. They are after all the main defense of the Nine Realms. At least give them credit."

"And bow to their whims?" Limoleth scoffed. "I'd rather not."

Tadion was getting a headache.

He truly didn't deserve such a patrol. They were all chaotic at best. He wasn't even sure why King Freyr agreed to assemble them together. They did work well as a group, but their personalities clashed too much that it was hard to keep track of all of them.

"I will go."

The group stilled.

They turned to the hooded figure leaning against a tree.

"Fine," Tadion agreed before anyone could protest. "I want camp set up by the time we return and food ready."

"We are staying here?" Faerwen asked.

"I thought we were to head back with the Prince soonest?" Ethlon blinked.

"I expected this trip to be at least only a week." Hurian answered. "Winter is upon us soon. Some of the paths will be blocked."

"Listen," Tadion patiently answered. "I need to make arrangements first, it will likely be a while before an agreement happens. Until then, we camp here."

"At least we are far away from them as possible." Limoleth sighed.

"Agreed," Saeldur nodded.

"Faerwen-Felweth, you are both in charge of the food." Tadion ordered. "Ethlon-Hurian, scout the rest of the forest and report back to me later. Limoleth-Saeldur, I want you two to take care of the horses. Cadhron-Aeroniel, you are both in charge. Set up camp _quietly_. I want no trouble, is that understood?"

"Aye," They all answered.

"Good." He turned to Silver. "Come and follow."

When they were a great distance away from the group, Silver began to laugh. Tadion wasn't amused in the slightest; he was only relieved to finally get away from such a stubborn group. Silver couldn't help it.

Tadion's face was the sheer definition of bliss.

"I am glad you can trust me enough to protect you."

"We all know how mischievous you can be _outside_ of patrol." Tadion muttered. "I am glad for that. We all know how you are when you are off duty. How that happens, I know not, but it is something I thank the Norns for."

"You do not mind me coming along?"

"Nay," He smiled. "You are good with knives, and besides at least this way you may be able to gather information. We all know how charming you can be."

"Ah," He mused. "You _all_ know."

"Do not deny it."

"I do not," He chuckled. "But I thank you for agreeing nonetheless."

"In any case," Tadion began. "Leave the talking to me."

"Of course."

* * *

 **oOo**

He watched as Lord Tadion alerted the warriors in the camp. Several watched them wearily as they walked towards Tyr, who greeted them with even less enthusiasm. A single look from Tadion warned him, so he settled by a nearby tree to give them some privacy, yet he was near enough to still hear their conversation.

"You are the Elven patrol?" Tyr questioned. "Where are the others?"

"They set up camp not far from here," Tadion answered. "Forgive us for the delay."

"I am Tyr, a General of the All-Father's army."

"Tadion, a Commander of the Elven army."

"What are your preparations?"

"Ah, well…" Tadion smiled. "We have instructions from Lord Freyr—"

He began to tune them out.

" _Perhaps I should not have volunteered."_ He thought.

Tyr seemed like he didn't care about the wellbeing of the Elves as they began to explain details from both the King and Queen and Freyr. He decided that he didn't like Tyr. The man seemed too hard-headed and self-centered for his liking. He wanted to comment about the rudeness of the other Aesir.

"So that is an Elf?" Njal whispered.

"Too feminine," Ludin insulted. "Strange."

"Hush," Kodran scolded. "They will hear you."

"So what?" Gilli scoffed. "It is not like they will do anything."

"I cannot believe we agreed to do this." Njal sighed. "We could be drinking a nice pint of ale in a tavern than doing this."

"We will be home soon," Ludin laughed.

Silver lowered his hood further and tried his hardest to ignore them. He badly wanted to prove these stupid level-headed Aesir wrong. He later eyed several who were seated by the campfire, away from the other warriors.

"What are you staring it?" Thor voiced.

" _How rude."_

Blonde hair, stern blue eyes and had a royal air about him; probably the Older Prince of Asgard. What was his name again? Prince—something? It wasn't important, but what in the Nine Realms was his name?!

He forgot.

"I assume that is Prince Thor Odinson?" Tadion questioned.

Ah, that was his name.

" _Thank you, my Lord."_ He smiled to himself.

"Aye, he is here by order of the All-Father to escort Loki to Lord Freyr." Tyr concluded. "He is joined by his friends, the Warriors three and Lady Sif. When the preparations for his departure are assured, we will leave him to your care."

"You need not worry of his safety."

"I know."

He wondered why Tadion was allowing Tyr to belittle him, but he knew it was no good to start an argument. He stared at his Commander, who blatantly ignored him.

Tadion really knew how to pick missions.

"He is an Elf, right?" Fandral asked. "Why is he wearing a hood?"

"Who knows?" Sif scoffed quietly. "Perhaps he is ashamed."

"I thought Elves were courteous," Thor grimaced and spoke loud. "It is disrespectful of him to hide beneath his hood. He should take it off."

"Leave him be, my friend." Volstagg chewed.

"Aye," Hogun agreed.

"One cannot leave it alone when he is being stared at in a rude manner." Thor insisted. "But I understand his fascination. It must be hard for him to look away."

"Always so confident," Fandral laughed.

Immediately, he did not like Thor.

He turned his gaze to the Prince's companions. One of them wasn't Aesir. The black haired man with a grim look on his face was Vanir, while the female, Sif was it? She had a look that could kill. The rather fat bearded man and the flirting one were also Aesir.

He did not like any of them.

" _Why did I agree to this?"_

He couldn't wait for Tadion to finish his conversation with Tyr.

" _How long does this take?"_

His attention wandered until he saw someone lying by a tree covered with a blanket. A mop of black hair spotted underneath. He wondered if this was the second Prince, because so far, he hasn't seen anyone else that had that royalty about them. Everyone else was scruffy and hard-edged.

The figure began to stir.

" _Who are you?"_ He wondered.

Was he sick?

" _Are you Loki?"_

The figure was the only one who was still asleep.

He watched as the blanket fell to the side to reveal pale skin and as Loki opened his eyes, he couldn't help but stare at those bright emerald orbs. Safe to say, this young man did not look Aesir at all. His feature resembled more of an Elf with the way he gracefully sat up and stared at Tadion.

Good, Loki still hasn't noticed him.

" _So you are the second Prince."_

He wasn't sure how to assess Loki's gaze.

Was that fascination in his eyes?

"Silver," Tadion called.

He turned to look at his Commander, who was prepared to leave. He took one last look at Loki, held it, and pushed himself off the tree and walked away without a second glance. He noticed the way Loki eyed him, but he didn't regard him with disgust or scrutiny, but sheer innocence.

Honestly, he was amused.

Maybe this wouldn't be as boring as he believed.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki couldn't help but stare.

Tyr seemed at ease speaking with the older Elf. They were at least coming to an agreement. The Elf wore light armor and his auburn hair went past his shoulders. The Elf had his hand hovering over his broadsword.

"Silver," Tadion called.

When the Elf called out to his companion, Loki turned his gaze to the hooded figure. Strange, the hooded man or was it an Elf, was wearing a light blue tunic and black leggings that were covered by a dark forest green cloak.

But what was underneath that fascinated Loki.

" _Golden hair,"_ He thought.

The Elf or man looked as if he was smiling underneath his hood.

Loki tilted his head in confusion.

They two companions walked gracefully away and held their heads high even when the warriors scorned them openly. Loki couldn't help but eye them with great interest even as they left. They made Loki's chest flutter and put butterflies in his stomach.

Wonderful.

Loki loved mysteries.

As soon as they had gone, the warriors began to taunt them. Even Tyr was in on it. Loki rubbed his eyes and packed his blanket back in his bag as he prepared himself to leave. So eager was he to learn more about these strange creatures. He had seen them before, yes, but never was he near enough a patrol to actually learn.

A shadow casted over him.

He looked up to see his brother offering him some food and drink.

"Ready to leave?"

"I suppose," Loki shrugged. "What happened?"

"The Elf came with his companion." Thor scoffed. "It was insulting really."

"Why?" He wondered. "What did they do?"

"The hooded figure, you saw how rude he was. He did not even bother to introduce himself."

"And?"

"He was staring."

" _That_ is what insulted you," Loki gaped. "Did you even bother to introduce yourselves?"

"Tyr made sure of that."

"You should socialize better."

"Coming from you, Loki," Thor laughed. "I believe socializing is the reason why you are here."

"Is not."

"Is so," He argued. "Do not trust them."

"I saw no wrong." Loki mumbled. "They seem rather polite."

"You are day dreaming, Brother."

"Nay, you are."

"I do not trust him, neither should you." Thor argued. "Although, Elves can be notoriously flimsy, I do not want to see you hurt. Be careful."

"Of course, Brother."

Loki unhappily lowered his gaze.

They conversed for a while, mostly Thor and his friends insulting the Elves and how they were glad they didn't have to tolerate them. Loki just ignored them. Tyr told him he was to leave with the Elves in the morning and that all the warriors in both parties had to rest up a bit. At least by then, Loki would have been prepared to part easily.

"Brother, will you be well to stay here for a while?"

"Why?" Loki asked. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting."

"Now?"

"Aye," Thor grinned. "What better way to pass the time?"

"Oh," Loki blinked. "When will you return?"

"In a few hours."

"Good luck?"

"We do not need luck." Thor laughed. "I will see you in a while, Brother. Stay at the camp, do not leave. We will return soon."

"Of course."

Loki was officially unhappy that Thor and the others were hunting for their food.

He hated Thor for leaving him. Loki didn't like being alone with Tyr and the other warriors. He knew Tyr would defended him should something happen, but he was not about to cry for help anytime soon. He was just saddened by Thor's idea of leaving him. His brother didn't even bother to invite him.

It made him felt, _useless._

 _Weak._

It was as if he didn't exist at all. He ignored everyone and was ignored in return, which was quite fortunate. Loki sat there, all alone. He pretended to read his book as his mind drifted back to the hooded figure. He was eager to know if he was also an Elf.

Silver.

What kind of a name was Silver?

And why was he wearing a hood, did he not trust anyone?

Was he not as fair as the others?

He doubted that.

Loki was also told of Lord Tadion, who was practically of the same position as Tyr within the army and war council. He wondered if all the other elves were as equally strong looking as Lord Tadion or as equally fair.

Do they also wield a sword?

The hooded figure did not look like he had any weapons with him.

As Loki drifted in his imagination, he got restless.

" _No more."_ He decided.

When no one was looking, he slipped some herbs he found along the way into the warriors flagon, and no sooner had they all felt sleep claim them.

" _Only a matter of time,"_ Loki waited.

It was dark now, and Thor and the others still haven't returned from their hunt. Tyr was fast asleep along with a few other warriors who had been in patrol all day. Finally! Loki really wanted to know the Elves he was going to spend the entire journey with. His curiosity got the better of him, and he saw no guards nearby.

" _Let us see how strong that herb is."_

He walked over to Tyr to check if he was completely asleep.

"Tyr?" He whispered. "Hello?"

He poked the unmoving figure and repeated it.

The General grumbled unhappily and turned aside. Loki edged slowly away from him and checked the other warriors who were also fast asleep. They were all dead to the world. Good. Loki took his pack and rummaged for his daggers and slid one in his boots and the other behind him underneath his tunic.

" _Better safe than sorry."_ He smiled.

Loki walked over to his horse and patted him.

He gave them some leftover food and walked over to the fire to pick up a torch, but decided against it. He would surely be seen if he picked one up. So he began to walk away with no light but the moon, towards the direction he saw the two Elves left at that morning.

It took a while to find them in a dark forest.

" _I wonder what they are like."_

It was a quiet night and he felt uneasy being alone. Yet he was unfortunately used to it. He truly hoped that Thor and the warriors four did not return until he had. Oh, the lecture he would receive, most especially from Tyr wasn't something he looked forward to hearing.

"I am glad we are returning in the morn."

Loki halted.

"Aye," A female voiced. "But I still think they should have invited us to their patrol like normal people."

"And let them insult us further, no thank you."

"We are fortunate we are here."

"Leave them be, I tire of this conversation."

"We are not leaving this conversation be until we are all satisfied that we have vented our frustrations."

He grinned as he walked up to the right of the forest where he heard the voices and hid behind a tree to spy on the Elves. He felt joy spark in his chest as he giddily stayed silent and watched them argue in front of the camp fire. They were just as he pictured them. Despite the Elves he saw before in Alfheim, these were warriors, not maidens or men of court.

They were still fair looking and bright.

"They were not that bad."

"Only you, Lord Tadion, would say such a thing."

"Aye!" They agreed. "You are too polite."

They seemed an interesting bunch as Loki heard several different voices arguing with Lord Tadion. At least there were no formalities, and it was a comforting thought to finally learn about them without anything being forced upon him in politeness.

"So have you met him personally?"

"Nay."

"Nay? Is he what we think he is?"

The Elves stilled.

Silence.

" _I wonder what they mean."_ Loki blinked.

In his excitement, he ruined whatever caution he had as he crept closer to the Elven camp to observe the now silent Elves staring at each other. At least he could now see them better from the dark.

Unknowingly, someone else was watching him.

" _What are you up to at this hour, My Prince?"_ The hooded figure wondered. _"You are not where you are supposed to be."_

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Elven Patrol:**

 **Lord Tadion -** General/Commander **  
Aeroniel -** 2nd in Command **  
Cadhron -** Captain **  
Ethlon -** Scout **  
Hurian -** Scout **  
Saeldur -** Guard **  
Limoleth -** Healer/Guard **  
Faerwen -** Rear Guard **  
Felweth -** Rear Guard **  
Silver/? -** All around **  
**


End file.
